Synchronization of nodes within ad-hoc communication systems is critical to proper system performance. Synchronization of nodes requires that each node's internal clock be set to the same system time within some margin of error. When nodes are synchronized, power-saving techniques can be implemented. Particularly, nodes can power down (sleep) for a predetermined period of time and power up (wake) at a specified time to insure that messages can be exchanged. Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for synchronizing a node within an ad-hoc communication system.